Sakura R. Suzuki
Backstory When Sakura was very young, her Mother killed her Father. Sakura watched it happen, she lived in constant fear of her Mother after that day. When she was 4 years old, she ran away from home, and met Lloyd Garmadon, they became best friends and did everything together. From stealing candy, to causing huge arson, they did everything together, and Sakura would do anything for Lloyd... Personality Sakura was quite a Tsundere until she was aged up, not really opening up to anyone. After she was aged up, She was pretty sassy, and really sarcastic, despite this, she was also pretty quiet, and usually avoided social Interaction. Flirty Side Sakura does have a bit of a flirty side, this mostly comes out around Lloyd, it causes her to maybe do a few err...Dirtier things to impress him, it can also be caused by her being drunk. Appearance Sakura has Reddish-Blonde hair, down to her hips, with her bangs swooped and covering her right eye. Sakura has Ocean Blue eyes, and is fairly short, only standing at 4'11. Before the final battle, Sakura wore a light purple Gi, after the Final battle she wore a silver one(still occasionally wears her Purple one though). When out of Gi, she usually wears a Purple Hoodie, with Ripped Jeans, and black combat boots. Her Hair can change color either by will or if she's feeling a very strong emotion. Abilities Silver Energy- Basically Energy, but slightly more powerful and much more versatile Form- She can turn into any animal or person of her choice Ivory Oni- She is able to turn into and use the powers of the Ivory Oni Weapons Silver Katana- Her main weapon, the Silver Katana can turn anyone or anything into anything or anyone else, the reason it is called the Silver Katana is due to the Blade being infused with Silver Energy, and the Handle is made of Silver. Katana- This is just a pain ol' Katana... '''Throwing Knives- '''Sakura's secondary weapon Weaknesses Sakura has quite a few weaknesses, such as Brittle Bone Disease, PTSD and a Irrational fear of Snakes and Spiders. Brittle Bone Disease makes it fairly hard for her to fight without breaking AT LEAST one bone. The reason she has PTSD is because of her bad childhood, and sometimes she can get horrible nightmare-ish flashbacks. Her fear of snakes affects her more than her Irachnophobia, due to well...The Serpentine(duh) Relationships Chloe P. Moisson- Her best friend! Naomi S. Moisson- Her (other) best friend! Lloyd Garmadon- Her Boyfriend Grace- One of her closest friends Lin - One of her closest friends Amiko N. Suzuki- Her sister Taro and Riku Suzuki- Her older brothers Arianne L. Suzuki- Her twin sister Allen Suzuki- Her Father(deceased) Hana A. Suzuki- Her Mother Himari Nakamura- Her Aunt Itsumi Nakamura- Her cousin Mayura Nakamura- Her cousin Chamille- Her Second cousin Griffin Turner- One of her best friends Jay Walker/Gordon- Her Cousin Akifumi Suzuki- Uncle Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber- Cousin Melissa Kimber- Aunt (By Marriage) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rebels